This invention relates generally to watercraft and more particularly to a watercraft using in combination and sequence the physical and hydrodynamic features of a catamaran, a hydrofoil, and a rigid sidewall air cushion craft, and may be considered a triple hybrid.
Traditionally, the prior art craft are single mode, that is they rely for lift or bouyancy on a hull, either single or catamaran style, on hydrofoils, or on an air cushion, often depending on the speed range in which they primarily operate. The latter two, of course, require a floatation hull, used when the craft is at rest or when it is beginning or ending a run. They are not truly hybrid designs, but rather require a floatation hull as discussed, and each mode is limited in speed and power requirements.